


Curiosity, Anticipation.

by detodores (chasingnukes)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Mishaps, Vibrators, dangerous dildos, poorly designed sex toy for plot reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingnukes/pseuds/detodores
Summary: Cressi Day 2k20 - "Laugh", badly interpreted as "humor fic". But this is also just some explicit, explicit secks finally seeing the light of day.Leo uses a vibrator for the first time. Everything is going great at first but then it gets stuck and it doesn't turn off or come out no matter what he does. So, he calls the first person he can think of. His former rival and now kind-of fuck buddy, Cris. Cris comes over and *cough* lends a hand. In return Leo shows how grateful he is by bending in front of him.http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/10208.html?thread=6061024#t6061024
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: Cressi Day 2k20





	1. Whoops.

He vaguely remembered it being given to him as a gag gift.

Not intimidatingly big in any way, but not tiny. A medium-sized, long cylindrical shape, blunt-tipped with a slight curve at the tip. Made of hard purple plastic, with a glossy finish interrupted by a barely visible crease at the base that divides the main shaft and the twistable cap that controlled vibration settings and allowed for the changing of batteries.

Yes, it was a vibrator. A vibrator that was held in the hands of one particularly desperate and horny Lionel Messi.

Leo had found the slightly dusty, unopened package while reorganizing his closet a week ago, and spent the rest of the week thinking about the little thing. Then finally, he woke up one fine off-season Saturday morning with an impressive boner and decided - why not give it a shot and see what the hype was about? He had never owned a sex toy before and was never particularly interested in them. However, now that he has one, he could not help but be curious. And if he wanted to indulge himself...no one has to know, Leo thought.

He moved about gathering all the supplies he thought he would need - a bottle of lube, a clean towel, tissues bot wet and dry...while his heartbeat steadily picked up in anticipation. Opening the package revealed a single AA battery that came with the toy, and it was easy enough to twist the base open to insert it. The vibrator came to life in his hand as Leo continued to fiddle with it, testing how it works. The lowest setting surprised him with its quietness and gentleness, as he expected the thing to go right off more like a cellphone on silent mode. The highest setting, however, did not mess around. Turning it to maximum strength made the relatively small object _quake_ , and sent numbness down his forearm.

Leo swallowed, face burning. God, this felt so naughty. He could not believe he was actually doing this, but he wanted so badly to know how it would feel like.

He quickly tugged his damp boxers off and tried to position himself comfortably on the bed. It was awkward bending over and exposing himself to nothing and no one but the cool bedroom air, and Leo felt embarrassment creeping into the corners of his mind. He did not let it stop him. Keeping things methodical, he poured out a generous amount of lube, reached back and spread it around his ass. He wiped the excess on the toy, reached back once more to position it towards himself. The cool, unnaturally smooth tip came into contact with his slicked up entrance. Leo took a breath to relax, and pushed the object in.

Unlike, well...something real, it barely felt like anything as the glossy surface offered no friction. Nothing except the pure sensation of being stretched out and probed, and the toy was not long enough to go very deep. It was a little underwhelming but Leo attempted to search for his prostate with it, sliding the shaft further in. The rigid, curved tip soon caught the buried gland nicely, sending a satisfying jolt down how his spine. It was so much easier than using his fingers. He could not stop himself from continuing to massage the spot in slow circles while he imagined the difference actual vibration will make. Not hesitating to find out for himself, the man planting his head down onto the pillow as he reached his other hand back to fumble at the base. The vibrator came to life in a soft buzz.

Ohh, damn, it does feel good. Normal sex was great but this was _different_. Normal sex never offered such precise, relentless, _merciless_ stimulation right at his sweet spot. He could feel the vibrations travel through his entire lower body, radiating from the strongest point right at the curved tip currently touching his prostate. Keening low in his throat, he experimentally turned the settings up further and was rewarded with the pleasurable sensations intensifying. He liked this, he liked this a lot.

It was all too easy to lose all trains of thought and chase that pleasure with disregard for anything else, as Leo stopped holding back and began pushing the toy in as hard as he could, right onto his prostate. His arm ached with the speed of which he was fucking himself. The pillow underneath his face became dampened with drool as he couldn't stop moaning at the intense sensation. His orgasm took him almost by surprise, white-hot searing ecstasy shooting through his bones, leaving him convulsing against the bed, the unyielding vibrations of the toy tipping him over the edge again and again in a way he has never experienced.

Floating within the euphoria of an _excellent_ climax, the vibrating toy no longer felt as strong. The bedsheet was a soaked mess underneath him, come and sweat making an ugly patch in the vague shape of his body. And he never even once touched his dick. How amazing.

Leo rode the aftershocks for as long as he could until the feeling edged the line of uncomfortable, before moving to finally remove the toy. His fingers were met with nothing but soft, slippery skin. The vibrations continued inside his ass.

Did he shove it in too far in his enthusiasm? He pushed his fingers inside himself to try and pull it out, but upon touching the hard plastic base of the toy, it slipped further into his body. Frowning with growing alarm, Leo tried to push the toy out using his abdonimal muscles while digging more fingers in to feel for its location. Until…until he couldn’t reach the base anymore.

The buzzing went on inside him, muffled by layers of flesh and bone. Leo's blood went cold, heart dropping from cloud nine to rock bottom.

Shit. Fuck.

Fuck him six ways to Sunday.


	2. Ouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I completely understimated how long I'd take to fill out the middle of this story....I'm so sorry people. But the final chapter is comming immediately tomorrow.

This could not be happening.

  
Holding down an impending panic attack, Leo tried to review his options. The hospital was a big no-no, in fact, anywhere outside is a horrible risk. Leo would rather die than have any of this end up on gossip rags around the world. He contemplated going to the club doctors for a second before shutting the idea down because honestly, even if they were paid to deal with shit from players on a daily basis, there were some things in this world that they should never be put through. Proper medical places out of the question, what was left was…teammates and friends.

  
Not his teammates. How will anyone look him in the eyes again, and respect him enough to keep winning games together? This cannot affect his relationships at work. That leaves...Oh no, someone just came to Leo's mind and he did not like it very much.

  
Leo pulled up his messaging app, and on top of the chat list glowed the name "Cristiano". They had been secret on-and-off sex friends for years and started chatting more frequently as of late. In fact, he knew Cris was near Barcelona visiting some of his people, and the two of them were even supposed to make dinner plans. 

  
It seemed that their meeting was going to be expedited, but for the worst reason ever.

  
He did not have another choice. Here was a man he had already opened up his body to sexually and was no stranger to his insides. If he really wanted to keep this incident on the down-low, there was no better candidate. Thumb sliding up and down the screen anxiously, across the long log of silly memes they had been texting each other with, Leo tried to formulate the best approach. He drafted a message.

  
"Help. I am in serious trouble. Please get to my house as soon as you can, please." 

  
There. That conveyed the urgency succinctly without revealing too many details. Send.

  
The response was almost immediate.

  
"Leo?!?!", the reply read, "Whats going on?? I'm not in Barcelona yet! Is there no one else u can get to? 112??"

  
"No no it has to be you. I can't ask anyone else about this. Please."

  
"Damnit, okay okay OMW, hang in there for me. I'll be there as soon as I can but WHAT HAPPENED?"

  
"..I'll tell you when you get here ;;"

  
Now...to try to bear with this torture while he waits. The vibrator showed no sign of weakening, but the numbing quality of it makes it barely tolerable, as long as Leo made no jarring movements. Leo's brain was used to bearing pain.

It's what he tells himself, anyway. He tried to get up from the bed as slowly as he could, but unfortunately, some inner muscle must have nudged against the damn toy and he found himself collapsing back on all fours. A wave of static filled his body, coiling at his abdomen in an all too familiar manner. Oh no.

Tears sprang into his eyes as his mind whited out again, body spasming, but all against his will. Lionel Messi has never felt so much hatred for _everything_. He prays to God that Cris will arrive before he goes completely insane.

* * *

  
Cris arrived in the afternoon, visibly frazzled and distressed at his sudden call for help. The tall man burst into the hallway the moment Leo answered the door, eyes darting all around and then at Leo's face and body, trying to scan for the source of distress. Leo had thrown on some shorts in an attempt to look presentable and apart from his tense posture and suffering expression, Leo did not think there were many outward clues to his current dilemma. So how exactly does one explain to an old arch-rival, albeit now somehow bed-buddies, but still not close enough to trust each other in potential life-and-death situations, that you have fallen into a situation this embarrassing?

  
Unable to come up with a better idea, Leo just shoved the broken packaging into Cris's hands. And Cris stared expressionless down at it, at the colourful font, the ripped cardboard, the empty protruding space in the plastic where a long cylindrical object should have been. Leo squirmed uncomfortably, for more reasons than one.

  
"...Yeah, I really need some help getting it out. It's...stuck." Leo muttered and Cris's eyes widened.

  
He had expected Cristiano to laugh or mock him. Honestly, Leo himself could come up with a million horrible jokes one could crack in response, but the Portuguese simply remained frozen. After a few long seconds, the other man combed a single hand through his gelled hair, completely ruining his perfect hairstyle of the day. And with a pinched expression...

"Okay," Cris sighed, "what will we need?"

Leo felt an immediate rush of relief at the fact that Cris seemed to have grasped onto the seriousness of the situation, however hilariously embarrassing it was. Not that his...problem was solved, as Leo tried to hide another pained shiver, but Cristiano's mature response and cooperation was an unbelievably huge step towards it.

  
"Um, I have lube. I think we need lots of lube?" Leo started making his way to the bedroom, and Cris swiftly followed his limping form. Cristiano frowned at both Leo's uncertain tone and his hobbling. 

  
"How long have you had it, um, inside?" Cris asked.

  
"...since morning." Leo's response was barely audible, but Cris's wince cut through the air.

  
Finally, after what the smaller man felt a lengthy, gruelling mountain hike, they found their way into the bedroom. Cris closed the door softly on them, and looked back at Leo's awkward stance near the edge of the bed. How should they do this? The question floated in the thick, awkward tension pooling between them. It was clear that poor Leo had no idea how to deal with a situation like this, so Cris spoke first, deciding to take the lead.

  
"I think we can start wi- you should...take off your pants and bend over on the bed first. Can you do that?"

  
Leo's nodded, face reddening, and let his shorts drop from his hips. He did as asked as slowly as he could, extra wary from a few past...accidents, putting one knee on the edge of the bed and both hands onto the sheets. Leo was hyper-aware of his compromising position, but Cris kept quiet like a true professional. Okay, that did not sound right at all. 

  
The puffy, puckered pink rim of Leo's ass revealed itself in front of Cris. The taller man bit his own lip, hard. This was not going to be easy. But Leo was counting on him, so he had to try his best. Cris asked for the lube and Leo quietly handed the bottle to him. He coated his fingers, preparing to dip one into Leo to examine the situation he was working with. He inferred from the packaging that the toy was not extremely small, fortunately, but the smooth shape of it might pose a challenge for its extraction. 

  
"I'm going to feel around a bit with just one finger, okay?" Cris asked, listening for Leo's permission. He received a nod and a pitiful grunt.

  
He felt the vibration the second he touched Leo's skin. Dear God, Leo had this inside him for how many hours? Feeling around as gently as he could manage, Cris found the hard plastic stuck pretty deep in the other's anus. It seemed at risk of slipping even further inwards if he was not careful. He clicked his tongue. This was actually going to be tricky.

  
"Can you, um, push? Just a little."

  
Leo obeyed, feeling thoroughly humiliated at this point, but he just wanted the dumb plastic out of him. Cris felt Leo's insides contract, but the toy did not seem to be moving outwards, only held in place. He just had to work with that. Leo made a noise when Cris jammed a finger alongside the shaft of the toy, squirming a little at the invasion. Even as Cris's fingers were longer and more slender than Leo's, it was a tight fit. And just as Cris predicted, it was impossible to get a good hold of the smooth object with just one finger.

  
"Sorry," Cris said, sighing, "I think I should try to get you stretched out a bit more. I just can't get it out like this."

  
"Okay, do whatever you need," Leo answered. Cris was exceeding all his expectations with the care he was taking with this sad situation Leo dumped on him. It helped soothe his fears quite a bit, knowing that he was in good hands. He really wished those fingers were going inside him for a different reason, though. It had been a while since they got to meet in person, and Leo had really been looking forward to that dinner, and especially the after-dinner activities. Part of why he was hesitant in the beginning was that Leo...really liked Cris and did not want Cris to see him like this. He could only hope that all this will help bring them closer in some way, instead of making Leo an eternal laughing stock in the other's memory.

  
Cris's fingers twisted in and out of the slick orifice, scissoring to stretch out the sore rings of muscle as gently as he could manage. The Portuguese man was having an equally hard time with his emotions. It was just so easy to pretend they were doing this with another type of intent. He would not mind trying something more drawn-out, all teasing and slow, than the usual sort of wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am they go for. The thought of it made his cock twitch in his pants, and Cris stifled a groan. Damnit, getting turned on would not help their real current situation at all. He needed to focus. Even if he was already in front of Leo's amazing, naked behind.

  
It took a lot of work, and a lot of extra lube, trying to work more than one index finger alongside the stuck toy, but in the end, they managed to make one of Cris's thumbs fit. At last, Cris managed to grab a decent purchase of the circular plastic. 

  
"Leo, try your best to relax, I'm gonna pull, okay?" Cris gave one last gentle warning, before starting to pulling the object out. It took a bit of wiggling to navigate the soft and uneven pathway, but with a lot of patience and persistence, the purple toy popped out of Leo.

  
It was finally over. 

  
The relief was immediate for the smaller man. Leo slumped onto the mattress, heart thumping in his ear. The tortuous humming sound was killed off for good. However, aside from that he could not hear Cris moving from behind him at all.

  
Leo twisted his head around to look at Cris, and boy did the other man make a sight, albeit a ridiculous one. Cris's usually gelled-to-perfection hair was completely tousled, his tanned skin was flushed and sweaty, form tense while in his still raised lube-covered hand, held the unmoving purple vibrator shaft. It was also...hard not to notice the large straining bulge on the other man's tight jeans. It must have been horrendously uncomfortable, but Cris's expression stayed respectfully blank. 

  
Leo said nothing, but tentatively arched his back, watching Cris immediately follow the movement of his body, with pupils that were growing darker by the second. The shorter man dropped his face into the bedsheets to muffle out a chuckle, before peering back again.

  
"Come here." 


	3. Ohh.

"Whuh?" Cris seemed to be dumbfounded by the request.

  
"Come on, let's take care of your problem, now that we've solved mine," Leo said smirking, invitingly parting his thighs wider across the messy sheets. Cris swallowed and put the toy down at a far edge of the bed. The air around them had suddenly shifted without him noticing, into something spicier.

  
"...Are you sure? This might be uncomfortable for you, you must have already-" The taller man fumbled uncharacteristically with his words. Genuine worry bled over Cris's arousal, even as long fingers moved almost by themselves towards his belt buckle. Leo half considered it. Sure, he was sore and worn out, but the sight of a disheveled, desperate, wanting Cristiano stirred up something hot deep inside him, something that went beyond his own need for pleasure. He could take it, Leo decided. It didn't feel right to leave Cris in the state he was in. Maybe Leo was a masochist. What a wild day of self-discovery.

  
"But I'm stretched and ready for whatever you need, can't you see that?" Leo purred, giving his hips a teasing jerk upwards. The other man's gaze snapped towards his raised behind. That seemed to do the trick, because the next second Cristiano's shirt flew across the room and the mattress dipped downwards rather violently as the larger man tumbled onto the bed. Leo did not hold back his vocal encouragement as Cris fished out a condom from his back pocket and held it between his teeth while he yanked his own jeans and underwear down in one swift motion allowing his thick, red, rock-hard cock to spring out of its confines. Cris quickly tore open the foil packet and expertly rolled on its contents. He placed one large hand on Leo's ass, thumb pressing against the slick gaping entrance and Leo's eyes rolled back in pleasure at the touch.

  
"Fuck, you look good. So, so opened up," Cris whined.

  
It was the only warning the smaller man got before Cris slotted himself home in one rough, hard buck at made them both cry out. Leo braced for pain but it never came. Only the warm pleasant burn of having Cris inside him again after so long. His insides felt both numb and sensitive at once. It felt strange, but not entirely uncomfortable when Cris began moving. Not that sex with Cristiano had ever been anything short of mind-blowing, but this, this was a different kind of intense. Cris was careful to avoid his battered prostate, which Leo appreciated very, very much and the smaller man happily allowed himself to be pinned down by the other's muscular frame, lets himself be used. Yep, Leo definitely had some masochistic tendencies in him. Who would have thought?

  
The sound of skin colliding steadily filled the bedroom, along with Leo's staccato moans and Cris's groans. Belt and denim clattered against the back of Leo's bare legs as the other man pounded fast into him, whispered the most filthy of sentences into the back of his neck. Words that broke down into whimpers as Leo attempted to tighten around Cris, trying to provide the other with as much friction and pleasure as he could. Not that he himself was not enjoying every inch of Cristiano he could feel inside him. The friction, oh god the friction, was so unbearably exquisite. His insides were set aflame with each hard thrust. Cris gripped onto his lower body hard enough to bruise. Everything was unfamiliar, overwhelming and Leo could feel himself drowning in it all.

  
Cris did not last long. When his muscular hips stuttered and a scorching wetness filled Leo's insides, Leo thinks that he could have come from that feeling alone, had he been able to get it up one last time. Tanned fingers guided his face around, pulling him into a deep kiss that left them both breathless as their movements gradually slowed down. For a few moments Leo drifted in a very pleasant headspace, until Cris pulled out and he winced. He was more sore than he had ever been in his life. The other immediately kissed an apology onto Leo's sweaty brow and stroked down Leo's body soothingly with his large hands.

He faintly registered Cris getting up, then getting back to the bed, and arranging Leo's limbs to properly lie down. Leo tried to shift himself closer to Cris, only to hiss at another twinge of pain running down his utterly worn-out body. Christ, he was not going to be able to move for a couple of days, let alone walk. 

  
"Are you okay?" Cris asked.

  
"Ughhh...." Leo groaned hoarsely, "okay, I regret many things."

  
Cris laughed, the sick bastard, and Leo glared, even as he was having trouble keeping the corner of his own lips from twitching upwards. Nothing was said, however, as they both tried to catch their breaths for the next few moments in comfortable silence.

  
The Portuguese kicked the rest of his pants off from his legs, leaving his body bare as he laid beside Leo, looking relaxed for the first time that day. The heap of denim slid off the edge of the bed and brought the abandoned vibrator along with it. The dull thud on the carpeted floor made both men lift their heads.

  
"I am going to have to confiscate that," Cris said, "so I can show you how to use it properly next time, since you obviously can't." 

  
"I don't think I want it anywhere near me after today..." Leo whined, smushing his face back onto his ruined bedding, "but just take it away, by all means."

  
"Hmm. Alright," Cris chirped, "next time we can use a better one. What do you say?" 

  
There was a dangerous, dangerous light in Cris's eyes, as the man bared his blindingly white teeth at Leo, looking every bit like a wild animal staring down its captive prey. Leo stared back warily, wondering if he had opened a horrible, kinky Pandora's Box.

  
If only the thought didn't fill him with curiosity and anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Always make sure the toys you intend to put in youself has flared bases, people!


End file.
